1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sun shade apparatus to be used with a chair. More particularly this invention relates to a system of a collapsible sun shade for use with collapsible recreational chairs.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people enjoy camping, frequenting the beach, sporting events and other outdoor locals to spend their leisure time, sunbathing in lounge chairs while reading, socializing or just relaxing. People have varying degrees of tolerance to the potentially harmful rays of the sun however and many individuals prefer to avoid direct sunlight altogether even though they enjoy the outdoors. The face, neck and arms are exposed to the sun while lounging outdoors which may produce skin cancer and premature wrinkling.
Many people try to protect their skin while lying in the sun so various devices and assemblies have been developed for providing shade to sunbathers. Most notably, umbrellas are still widely used by beachgoers, homeowners, and commercial establishments such as restaurants, hotels and resorts, to provide protection and comfort from the sun's intense rays. Others have proposed various canopy and sunshade structures which mount to outdoor chairs. For example, many resorts provide lounge chairs with cabana style canopies that have a domed configuration extending up from the back of the chair and surrounding the back rest and the sides, top and rear of the chair. While this type of structure can be effective in providing shade, these style chairs may be difficult to transport and assemble in remote areas where the person must first hike, bringing the chair with them.
With the widespread interest in the outdoors users may also want to first hike to remote areas before enjoying the scenery, such as to a remote beach. Chairs, shades and other items must be first carried to the remote location and therefore space and weight are at a premium because it is difficult to take chairs, shades, ice chests and other comforts over distances. It is even more difficult to take these items separately and assemble them to work together at the remote location.
What is needed then is a fully collapsible chair and sunshade assembly that may be easily transported. It is desirable to have a sun shade that removably attaches to the chair, where the sunshade assembly can be fully collapsed, is easy to pack in an integral unit, is easy to assemble with few moving parts and has a canopy that can be adjusted through a range of operable positions to thereby offer a full range of sun protection.